Continent collections
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory... List of one-shots between the continents of the world as sisters. Rated for later chapters.
1. World War One

**_The characters are as followed:_**

**_Ciana: Europe_**

**_Diamanda: Africa_**

**_Lana: Oceania_**

**_Rima: Latin America_**

**_Skylar: North America_**

**_Eira: Antarctica_**

**_Eartha: Asia_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except for the plot and the character for the continents._**

* * *

Ciana looked out at her children, her countries and World War I. Europe was at war. She thought back at her conversation with Ludwig.

"_Son I beg you! Please don't do it!"_

_Ludwig glared at his mother. "You're weak mother! I don't care what happens, I'm ready to expand my empire and there is nothing more. If you're not going to help me then my siblings will!"_

"_No! Ludwig! You don't understand! You brothers have formed an alliance against you! If you fight one, you have to fight all!"_

"_Nonsense!"_

_With that, he left her alone in Berlin, readying his troops and marching to Belgium._

"Ciana, I cannot wait anymore!" Skylar burst through the door.

Ciana looked up at her sister. Skylar, mother of North America, was in full battle gear. Her eyes showed determination flaring in her grey eyes but behind them, it looked like a thunderstorm was blowing and ready to strike. She was no longer going to wait to battle against her sister.

"Do I have to fight against you or with you?"

"Neither…"

"I'll join you sister…" Eartha walked in as well. She was also wearing her military gear with a Mondragón rifle in her hands. Her blue eyes shone with confidence.

"This isn't your fight Eartha," Skylar rolled her eyes as Eartha scoffed.

"Actually, it is her fight," Rima spoke up. She was seated on the far end of the meeting table. "Ivan is her son too so it's also her fight. I, however, will not join you."

"I won't join you as well," Eira replied so very calmly.

"Lana?" Eartha turned to her sister.

"Yes, I will… My people want to fight for their mother country and you dear Diamanda?"

"Yes… Ludwig has invaded my children."

As the sisters left one by one to get ready for war, Eartha sat down with Ciana.

"You can say it…"

"Say what?"

"I should have brought them up better… I should have-"

"Ciana, we don't blame you for this. It's not your fault. It's your children. We will punish them severely. I hope you don't hold it against us. I know you aren't going to join the war so you're neutral but I cannot let anyone else take my children. I'm sorry." Eartha then left to join her sister leaving Ciana alone in the room.

Skylar looked at her son.

"Alfred, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded firmly. "Yes mother, Arthur helped raise me when I you were gone. He's like a father to me and I will help him! Besides, I get to be the hero!"

Skylar smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "Alright, we set out now."

Eartha didn't wait, once she arrived back, she immediately joined her son in the battlefields of Russia.

"Mama?"

"Privyet Ivan…" she smiled at her son.

"You're fighting with us?"

"Da!"

Ivan started at the gun his mother was using. He had never seen it in his life.

"Mama, what's that?"

"It's a gun, you have never seen it?"

"Nyet…"

"You need to modernize son."

With a smile, she advanced into battle with the troops behind her. Diamanda on the other hand wasn't doing very well either.

"Mother, I can't do it anymore!"

"But son!"

"Retreat and fight again another day!"

Diamanda wanted to stay and fight but her son's request ran loud and clear. She knew Skylar was the person they needed to turn the tide of the war.

Lana, back at home, had many people who wanted to fight in the war as well. She knew she had to join them.

"Are you sure?" she asked her son Logan.

"Yes mother. We will fight!"

Lana didn't want to join the war but it was a choice she had to make and she decided that it was what she was going to do.

Eartha couldn't believe her eyes; Ivan has signed a peace treaty with Ludwig. Heartbroken she never saw Ivan as her son.

"Mama, I-"

"Nyet, don't call me that!"

"Mama!"

"You're weak Ivan!" she shouted at him. "You're the biggest country in the world any you gave up against Ludwig?! You're not my son!"

Eartha fled the scene crying her. Her tears of fear, relief and most of all, anger spilt out of her eyes. She never wanted to see Ivan again. Diamanda had the same problem, one by one, her countries fell but she never gave up. They continued fighting until they could do no more and they were lucky. Skylar, Lana and their troops arrived right on schedule.

Marching on, they fought without fear. It gave Eartha a reason to fight alongside them as well. Though it all, Ciana sat at one place watching her children win and lose but once her sisters entered the battle, Ludwig lost again and again. Finally after a long war, they were finished. The Allies had won.

The sister visited Ciana the next day.

"The war is over and the Allies won. Sister, this is the end," Skylar spoke up.

"We hope that the next time a war breaks out, you will fight alongside us," Eartha looked at her.

"But what is matter that it's done! Now I can go back hope! I miss the waves!"

"I still have to help my people, I'll see you later…"

As they left, Eartha finally looked at Ciana, for once, she saw her real younger sister. The one she loved. But she was replaced with a side that she had never seen before. Eartha growled harshly under her breath.

"Ciana, if a war ever threatens my children again, I swear with my life, I will not hesitate to hold you responsible for anything that happens to them!" Eartha left her.

With that, Ciana left, anger and relief filled her. She joined her sister in the victory celebration.

When she excused herself to go to the balcony, a mysterious woman walked up to her.

"A war will break out soon… It will be because of the punishment your sisters inflicted on Ludwig."

"Sorry miss, I don't understand…" Ciana looked at her.

"You will, in time dear…"

Her words rang loud in her ears. _A war will break out soon…_

* * *

**_This is the first time I used my OC as continents. How is it?_**


	2. Eira (Antartica)

**_Here is a solo story about Antarctica or rather, Eira._**

* * *

"We're here!" Logan hopped of the ship of where he, Francis and Arthur came from. "

"You twat, we're just here for research! Don't wonder off!"

"Whatever pops!" Logan smirked as he ran off.

Francis just smiled, "Let 'im explore zhe place. 'e 'asen't been 'ere in a long while."

"Shut up you bloody frog! Let's finish our research and get out of her as soon as possible! It looks like a blizzard's coming in! Logan!"

Arthur looked at the direction he had ran off and gasped.

"Where did he go?"

"'is territory."

"But the blizzard!"

"e'll be fine!"

Unfortunately, for Logan, things went much worse for him. One, he wasn't as warmly bundled up as the other two nations, two, he was hopeless lost and three, we was getting sleepy.

"Just five minutes…" he muttered to himself. His eyelids began to droop and as he was about to drift off to la-la land, he felt a slap across his face. He came face to face with a woman. Her green eyes and bluish-green hair made him look up at him.

"Who are you…?" he barely whispered.

"You need a place to warm up. Follow me and don't think I'm doing you any favors." She totally disregarded his question.

She led him to a house that seemed to able to stand the blizzard very well. In the house, he was surprised to see that there weren't any laboratory equipment anywhere. In fact, to his astonishment, there was almost nothing that indicates that she was here for research.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Her question was perfectly toned.

"Coffee please…"

After a few minutes, she emerged from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and placed it in front of him. He studied how she was dressed; a hoodie, a scarf, a skirt with knee length sock and boots. That was even lighter than how he was dressed.

"Aren't you cold in that?"

"No, are you?"

"Well yeah… Who are you?"

"You first."

"I'm Logan Kirkland."

"I see, Arthur's relative. I'm Eira."

"You know Arthur?"

She ignored his question and looked out of the window.

"What are you doing here? You obviously aren't a scientist."

She scoffed. "I live here. The blizzard's over. I'll follow you to find your friends."

As she walked out, the cold didn't seem to bother her one bit and he was really keen on discovering who she was.

"Are you a country?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"So are you sure you're not a country?"

"Yes."

"But no human can stand the cold dressed like that!"

"You talk too much…" she muttered to him.

When they arrived at the laboratory, Arthur embraced the Australian. "You bloody twit! You had me so worried! Where were you?!"

"I'm fine Arthur, I met this woman she helped me."

"W'ere is s'e?" Francis asked.

Logan turned around and found her gone.

"She was her a second ago."

"Never mind that, we're done it's time to go."

As the boarded the ship, Logan caught a glimpse of her. He stared at her but she didn't move even after the ship set sail. Arthur found him staring.

"Logan what are you staring at?"

"I saw her a moment ago."

Arthur looked back and caught a glimpse of green eyes but in a flash they were gone as the continent Antarctica disappeared.

"I think I met Antarctica…"

"That's possible but I heard that continents don't show themselves to countries…"

Logan nodded. _But she came in my time of need. Thank you Eira…_

A small smile played on Eira lips as she saw the ship disappear over the horizon. She would never show herself to countries but he needed her help and she would never let anyone die on her land, especially if it was someone she could save. She was Antarctica. Unlike her sisters, she had no children, only territories but she will help anyone who needs her.

"I would love to go with you and see my sisters but my place is here…"

* * *

_**I think maybe i'll do Asia next...**_


	3. Jenny (Southern Asia)

_**Alright guys, i wrote this only on my memory on history so there might be some mistakes here.**_

* * *

She looked around her surroundings. The little fishing village she remembered was now a busy port city. She smiled and she walked through the streets. No one paid her much attention and she was glad to be unnoticed. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood over her head.

"Maybe the Europeans aren't so bad after all…" she spoke to herself as she continued looking at the place. "It has certainly changed over the years…"

"Ahhh help-mff!"

The girl quickly spun around to catch a girl with brown hair being dragged behind the building. Speed-walking and slowing down to corner, she came face to face with three Chinese men. One of them glared at her and smiled. One of the men reached out to her and pulled off the hood revealing a pretty brunette with brown eyes.

"看出来我们找到了漂亮的女孩。"

"放开她！"

The man just blinked. Did that girl just speak Chinese to them? The little girl who they just took captive bit her kidnapper and ran to the teenager. She was quick to react. She scoped up the little girl and ran out of the alleyway and into the crowded street placing the hood back onto her head.

"That was close… Are you alright?" she asked the little girl.

She just nodded and the girl removed her hood and cloak when they were a safe distance away.

"What's your name? And where are your parents?" she asked her picking her up into her arms.

"My name's Rachel…" she sniffed a bit. "I don't know where dad went. I went looking for him when those men grabbed me. You saved me. May I ask for your name?"

"My name's Jenny. It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"Rachel!"

Both of then spun around and saw a blond running up to them.

"There you are! I was so worried! I thought someone would have kidnapped you!" He took the young girl from Jenny's arms.

"They tried but Jenny saved me!"

The man looked at Jenny and shook her hand. "I'm, Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Kirkland…. You're England aren't you? I'm Jenny, just Jenny."

Arthur was a bit taken aback. "Yes… So are you new here?"

"I'm just visiting for a while."

"Who are you?"

"My sisters told me I shouldn't tell anyone so sorry! I can't say."

Jenny then looked at her watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I best get going. Watch out for her alright!"

Arthur nodded as Rachel waved goodbye to the lady. Jenny smiled to herself as she left. _Singapore seem to be doing well, it's the same for the others. The Europeans aren't so bad after-all!_

* * *

**_Meet Jenny, she represent Southern Asia._**


End file.
